A Lover's Dream
by BeautifulTemptation
Summary: Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers?
1. Chapter 1

a/n- ok I admit, it's been a while since I have done a fanfiction. Feel free to constructively criticize if you feel the need but please be nice about it. Any and all reviews are welcome.

Summary- Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers? Genesis X OC.

* * *

><p>Kate had gone to bed late the night before. She had an exam at school the next day and she was anything but prepared. She was going to wake up early the next day and do some more studying. She had to make a good grade in this class or she was going to lose her scholarship. Oh Lord, what was she going to do?<p>

When she awoke the next morning, nothing was familiar. She was actually lying on the grass in some unfamiliar place. She was bewildered. Suddenly a group of men approached her.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" one of them yelled. She was surprised to hear that they were speaking some foreign language but that she could still understand them. She wondered if they would understand her if she spoke back. The group of men was closer now. She could now see the that they were all dressed in a military fashion. Oh boy, she though. What in the world was going on?

They were right in front of her now. "I asked what you are doing here." The one in front yelled again. "Honestly, I don't even know," Kate said back in the same unfamiliar tongue. She was only slightly surprised. The men on the other had seemed puzzled by her answer. The leader shrugged.

"Come with me," he said as he picked her up off of the ground, rather roughly.

The group of men then surrounded her and led her into the building that was on the other side of the field she had found herself lying in when she awoke. She was still confused but she had no choice but to follow them. After all, they were armed with swords and guns while she was completely weaponless.

When they got inside Kate was overwhelmed. Everything was so militaristic, but even still it was a beautiful building. The floors were some sort of almost luminescent stone. The front entry room had domed ceilings and graceful arches supporting them. Kate wanted to just stay and stare at the architecture but the group of men surrounding her was still moving forward at a brisk pace. She had to trot to be able to keep up with them.

"Where are you taking me?" Kate asked one of them walking beside her.  
>"We don't know what to do with you so we are taking you to the general," the man replied to her timid question. Oh great, she was going to have to meet some sort of leader in this whole strange military place.<p>

The men led her to the far side of the great entry way and down a hallway. The hallway was just as grand as the first room she saw. Kate was still awestruck as they came to an office door. The group of men halted and the leader grabbed Kate by the hand. Only he and she went into the room.

As soon as she walked into the room, Kate was greeted by the smell of juniper. Then she actually looked around the office. It was carpeted with a plush rug. The bookshelves along the wall were covered in books with titles she had never heard of. The far side held a great window overlooking a large grassy field on which people were already beginning the training exercises, or at least that's what she thought they were, for the day. In front of the widow was a large mahogany desk covered in paperwork. The chair of the desk was facing towards the window so she couldn't see the occupant. The man beside her cleared his throat and hesitantly said, "General…?"

Very slowly the chair turned around as the man said, "What is it that you have come to bother me with now?" Kate audibly gasped when she saw who it was that had spoken. She suddenly knew where she was, although she had no idea how.

The man in front of her was the prodigal symbol of the main force on this planet. The man in front of her was the Silver General. It was Sephiroth!

* * *

><p>The Silver General raised an eyebrow at the young Regular and the peculiar looking woman standing beside him. "Speak," he ordered calmly. Although he was intrigued by this situation, no sort of emotion every snuck into his voice unless he was with his two dearest friends.<p>

"We found this woman lying on practice field B a little while ago. She claims to have no idea how she got here," the solider stated swiftly. One did not waste the general's time.

Sephiroth turned and looked directly at Kate. "Woman, what is your name?" he asked her. Kate had gone pale at being in the presence of one of the characters in her favorite game.

"My name is Kate," she finally stammered when she had actually gotten enough air in her lungs to make a coherent statement.

"Ok, then Kate. How did you get to be here in my base of SOLDIER? "Sephiroth pressed. Now that was the winning question. Kate had no idea how to answer that one.

"Well you see, that's a funny story. I don't even know that myself. Last night I was studying for a test and fell asleep and the next thing I knew I woke up here. I know that is hard to believe. I am actually having a hard time believing it myself. It makes no sense but I'm not actually from this world. This world here is just part of a game that I play during my spare time. I was going to play it when I finished studying last night…" Kate managed to ramble. She still was uneasy about being in the same room as one of her fictional obsessions.

"Ok you can stop!" Sephiroth sighed as he rubbed his temples. Her story was unlikely at best. Although she didn't look like it, she could be some sort of Wutain spy. It would probably be best to keep her under some sort of surveillance until her motives could be assessed. Unfortunately he didn't have enough people available to just randomly assign someone to watch over her day and night. Then suddenly he had an idea.

The girl looked to be slight and incompetent when it came to wielding a weapon, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. Nonetheless, he had the perfect idea for someone to watch over her. His good friend had recently been wounded on the battlefield and was confined to his room for the next six weeks to recover. He knew his friend was injured but should have no trouble putting this woman into her place should the need arise. After all his friend wasn't one of the Terribly Trinity for no reason. Even injured he was one hell of a fighter.

Sephiroth sighed again as he stood up. He noticed Kate startle just a little bit. She obviously knew his reputation enough to be wary of him. More evidence that she was actually from this world and not an outsider as she claimed to be.

"Where are we going?" she asked timidly. She wasn't usually so timid but it wasn't often that one came into contact with an intimidating character she had only dreamed about before.

"We are going to meet your new roommate," Sephiroth said in a cool voice. He knew the man in question wouldn't be too fond of the idea but he didn't really have a choice. Sephiroth was the general after all. Kate said nothing but instead just followed Sephiroth out of the room back into the spacious hallway. The group of men was long gone. The only was left was the leader who followed them out of the room. Sephiroth lead them to the end of the hallway to an elevator. They both got into it and rode it up to the fifth floor. Kate was a little curious about what was going on.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"You are being put under surveillance until I decide what is to become of you," Sephiroth said as he got out of the elevator. This hallway was just a long empty space with a few doors sprinkled here and there. Sephiroth stopped at the third door on the left and knocked. After a few minutes, the door finally opened.

"What in the name of the Goddess do you want?" a voice called out. That was when Kate met her new roommate in this strange new place. It was none other than the man out of her fantasies. Commander Genesis Rhapsodos.

* * *

><p>So read and review my dears ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- argh. Fanfiction wouldn't let me submit a new story tonight because I am a new user. How frustrating. So that just means that I shall work on the story more tonight and you shall get more than one chapter. (YAY!) well anyways… enough of my incessant rambling.

Summary: - Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers? Genesis X OC.

* * *

><p>Yet again Kate gasped in surprise. Sephiroth turned and gave her the smallest of scowls. Then he turned to Genesis.<p>

"Well, my dear friend, the young woman has turned up here at ShinRa suspiciously. It is now your responsibility to keep an eye on her and determine what she is doing here." Sephiroth told the redhaired commander in a no nonsense voice. Genesis sighed dramatically.

"So I suppose it's no rest for the weary. And injured," Genesis complained. Kate tried to back up against the far wall.

"I don't want to cause any problems," she said quickly. She most definitely did not want to bother Genesis. The auburn haired man in question finally turned to look at her. Kate felt as if his deep cerulean eyes pierced her down to her very soul. Genesis just shrugged and walked back into his apartment. Because Kate had finally figured out that is what all the doors on this hallway lead to. They were apartment to the SOLDIERS of ShinRa. But Genesis had left the door open to her and Sephiroth.

The silver haired general stepped through the open doorway and Kate felt as if she had no choice but to follow. It was easier not to make trouble here if she could avoid it. Once she got into the room she paused to look around. It was surprisingly tidy. There was another huge window on the wall. This time, instead of looking out onto the training grounds as did the one in Sephiroth's office, the window looked out upon a pleasant-looking copse of trees. Kate found the tree rather peaceful. In the room there was a single leather couch, a few battered chairs and a coffee table that had a few books scattered on it. Kate looked closer at the books. Just as she suspected, they were all copies of the play Loveless.

Genesis was nowhere to be seen though. Kate looked around trying to find the man. She finally heard a few clinks coming from another room. Genesis walked back into the room with a tray. On it was the cutest teapot she had ever seen. She suppressed the urge to giggle feeling as if that might be inappropriate given to situation.

"Tea?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth gave yet another of what Kate was feeling to be his signature sighs.

"Might as well," Sephiroth said. Genesis then turned to look at Kate.

"Sure," she said. She actually liked tea and didn't want to offend Genesis. The man in question sat down on the couch and poured tea into three cups. He leaned back, crossed his legs, and took a small sip of the steaming liquid.

"Sephy, you have some explaining to do," Genesis said. Sephiroth sat down in one of the chairs and motioned Kate to do the same.

"This woman," he waved his hand toward Kate, "randomly appeared on training ground B today. She said that she isn't from this world and she has no idea how she got here. I'm leaving it to you to watch over her for the meantime until I decide something to do with her."

Genesis didn't say anything. For the first time Kate noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that a white bandage covered most of his chest.

"What happened?" she asked. Both men turned to look at her. She motioned toward the bandage on Genesis. "Are you hurt?" she asked Genesis.

"Unfortunately yes," Genesis answered. "I was stabbed through the chest twice while I was on the field." Kate winced.

"All the way through?" she asked. Genesis nodded. "I can't possibly stay here with you." She said.

"I have no other options," Sephiroth stated. "Besides, Genesis knows how to handle himself. He will be fine. Since he will be stuck here at headquarters for the next while I decided to give him a chance to do something productive." Kate still felt uneasy about having an injured man watch over her.

Genesis stretched and propped his feet on the table. "It's really no big deal. As long as you don't cause any problems this should be fine." Genesis said. He was getting bored and lonely in his room after all. He still wasn't up to roaming the halls of SOLDIER just yet anyways, no matter how big of a show he was putting on in front of his friend and the young woman in his living room.

"That settles it. You will stay here," Sephiroth said to Kate. He then drained his cup of tea. "I have to get back to my paperwork now. Genesis, I will come back later to give you more detail," he said as he turned to leave. Genesis gave him a deft wave as he walked out of the room. He then turned to Kate.

"So, do you like cartoons?" Genesis asked as he flipped on the television. Kate shrugged unsure of what all was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kate was getting a little bit tired of the endless cartoons that Genesis had decided to watch. He still hadn't really talked to her much. The only conversation they had really had was when Genesis had asked her if she was hungry. She was still much too nervous to be hungry so she had said no. That was really the only communication they had. She was starting to get tired though. Even though it was only late afternoon, the stress of being in a new place had worn her out. Genesis noticed her yawn.<p>

"You're sleepy," he stated instead of asking. Kate nodded. Genesis finally stood up, wincing a little as he did so.

"I'll show you where you can sleep. We only have one bedroom in this apartment but Angeal isn't here right now so you can sleep in his bed. When he returns we can get you a cot to put in the room." Genesis said to her. Great, she was taking advantage yet again of someone else's generosity.

But the fatigue was nagging at her and she was too tired to care so she got up and turned in the direction Genesis was walking. She followed him through a small hallway past the kitchen into another room. It actually wasn't too small. There were too double sized beds in the room with a good amount of space between them and it still wasn't crowded.

Genesis guided her to the bed on the right. "You can sleep here," he said simply. She had the feeling that Genesis didn't really like her very much but then again she was barging into his person space. Even if it wasn't her fault she still felt really bad about it.

"Thank you," Kate said softly and sincerely. Genesis turned to her and smiled a little half grin.

"Whatever the Great Sephiroth wants the Great Sephiroth gets," he said as he turned to go back out into the living room. Kate immediately snuggled down under the blanket and went promptly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Out in the living room Genesis finally turned off the tv. He had gotten a text from Sephy earlier that day saying to call him when he had the time and the privacy to do so. Genesis supposed that now would be the time. He opened his phone and called the silverette.<p>

"Sephiroth," he answered on the third ring.

"Well hello to you too dearest," Genesis chimed. He loved to get under Sephiroth's skin with charming pet names. For once Sephiroth deigned not to answer to the cute quip but instead moved straight to business.

"I need you to watch over Kate," he said.

"So I've gathered," Genesis smugly retorted. He was one of the very few who had the courage to talk to Sephiroth in such a familiar way. But then again he was one of Sephiroth's best friends and occasional lover. Sephiroth, used to Genesis's diva attitude, just continued on with his speech.

"I suspect she is some sort of spy. She says she is from another world but I highly doubt that. I want you to keep a close watch on her and tell me if she does anything suspicious. Try to find out the real reason she is here."

"Oh Sephy, always so distrustful of people. It's really a bad trait to have," Genesis retorted. "But I'll do it anyways. Kate is actually a rather attractive woman."

"Genesis!" Sephiroth scolded. " Keep your mind on your work." Even though he had noticed the exact same thing. But she was not a woman to be trusted.

"Yes, O Great One." Genesis acknowledged before he hung up the phone. It looked like he would have his hands full for the next six weeks of his convalesce.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- so I couldn't resist writing another chapter to this story. As it turns out this is one of my favorite scenes in my head. (At least for now). I really do love Genesis as a character. His capricious nature is so fun to work with. Well anyways, that's enough of my comments here for this time. :P

Summary- Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers? Genesis X OC.

* * *

><p>When Kate awoke it was still dark. She glanced over at the small bedside table which held a clock. It was 4:30 in the bloody morning. She sighed and rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. Then she heard a soft voice, "So you are awake." Kate startled slightly and turned to face the other bed.<p>

"You startled me," Kate said to Genesis.

"I'm sorry," Genesis purred back. "I just noticed you shifting in your sleep and figured you weren't sleeping well. I felt it when you woke up." That was a scary thought to ponder. If his senses were that well honed there was no telling what other things he might sense about her.

"It's just so weird to be away from home," Kate said. She had only been away for one day but she knew she wouldn't be going back anytime soon. It made her a little bit sad. She was rather close to her family after all.

"Tell me what your home is like," Genesis coaxed. Kate sighed.

"When I left it was summer time. It gets hot and sticky during the summer. I would always go to the lake with my family and friends just to cool off. My family is amazing. My mom makes the best sweet tea in the world. I have a huge family. Two sisters and two brothers and tons of nieces and nephews," Kate said into the darkness. For some reason she felt safe and comfortable in Genesis's presence.

"Must be nice to have such a big family," Genesis responded. He knew that if he could get her talking then she would be able to clear her name. He didn't believe she was any sort of spy no matter what Sephiroth thought. She was too curvy and plush to be involved in military business.

"Yeah," Kate said wistfully. "I know I am going to miss them. And what are you doing up anyways?" she asked. Genesis chuckled.

"I never sleep much. Too many demons waiting to tear my soul apart when I close my eyes," Genesis said with humorless mirth. Kate wondered to herself what could have happened to this man to make him so unable to sleep. She didn't really want to pry but he had brought up the subject himself.

"What makes you say that?" she asked quietly. He would tell her if he wanted.

Genesis sighed again. "I'm an artist, Kate. I have a creative soul. Yet I am the one who takes so many lives and so many futures away from people I don't even know. I am a monster." Genesis turned to look at the wall, even though he knew that Kate couldn't see him very well in the dark. Kate's heart went out to him. He felt guilty for all the things he had done.

"How old are you?" Kate asked randomly. Genesis didn't really seem that old. He was surely too young to have to deal with such stains on his soul. Genesis was a little surprised by the question. It had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"I'm twenty," he responded. "Why do you want to know?"

"You are awfully young to have to deal with such burdens," Kate told the red-haired commander. She was still surprised at how very young he was indeed. She was only 19 herself and couldn't imagine being such an important figure in an army.

Genesis chuckled again. He didn't feel young. He had been in SOLDIER since the day he turned 16. He and Angeal both had packed up their bags and headed to Midgar the moment they were legal. Although he loved his hometown of Banora, he couldn't stand to stay in it a moment longer. There was nothing for him there.

"This is a life of my own choosing Kate," Genesis said savoring the way her name felt on his tongue. He felt some sort of strange attraction to the woman lying in bed across the room from him. He then felt movement from the other side of the room.

Even as his brain was processing what she was doing, Kate was in front of him. She sat on the edge of his bed and just looked at him. He was leaning against the wall. And hadn't yet gotten under his own blankets.

"Oh Genesis," Kate murmured as she reached out and brushed the hair off of his forehead. She felt a pang in her heart for this man who was only a year older than herself. Even if it was forward of her to do so, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, letting her actions attempt to comfort the commander because she had no words to do so.

She then walked back over to the other bed, blushing as she did so and climbed in. "Goodnight again," she said as she snuggled down deeper. She was just glad the room was dark and Genesis couldn't see her face.

* * *

><p>It would be an understatement to say that Genesis was surprised by Kate's actions. He wasn't expecting the small chaste kiss she placed on his forehead. Hell, he didn't know if he had ever been kissed on the forehead. All his past lovers had been either too involved in the moment or just not romantically involved enough to even think of it he supposed. In spite of his shock, he found himself smiling.<p>

"Goodnight, Kate," Genesis whispered to the dark room.

* * *

><p>It was still hours before Genesis was able to fall asleep. Dawn was breaking as he finally closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. His dreams were as turbulent as always, filled with people screaming as a flash of red descended down upon him. He knew that the red always signified himself. It was his signature color after all. His dreams were always haunted by the past atrocities that he had committed. He almost hated himself for it.<p>

Eight o'clock and the alarm clock found him panting and sweating in his sleep. This dream was especially ruthless. It was a dream from his childhood. Those were always the worst. This one was from the time that he and his brother had found a rabbit in a trap out in the woods. It was a trap that his father had set. They needed all the extra food they could get. Their family wasn't poor but they were still hard pressed for food because of the drought. Genesis didn't want to kill the rabbit but he knew that he and Larkin would be punished if they didn't bring back anything to eat. It was Genesis's first experience as the cause of death. He was an artist at heart and felt the bunny's pain as he tried to quickly snap its neck. He failed. He didn't snap it completely and the bunny still wriggled and made a pathetic sound of pain. Genesis felt like he was going to be sick, but he completed the job anyways.

When they got back home, he and Larkin were punished anyways because they had only brought back one rabbit. Genesis hated seeing his little brother getting hit by their father. The poor child was only six years old. They shouldn't have the responsibility of the entire household on their shoulders but it was there anyways.

Genesis to this day hated bunnies.

* * *

><p>~Poor Genesis. He has such a dual nature.<p>

He is all bubbly and self important to the outside world but has such a world of hurt on the inside.

Maybe Kate can help him with that. Anyways, read and review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey guys, sorry this chapter has been so long in the making. School has been hell for me here lately. But never fear, I will update this story as often as I get the chance to. And thank you to the people who have been so kind as to review this story. Makes my heart all warm and fuzzy. 3 But anyways, on to the story.

Summary- Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers? Genesis X OC.

* * *

><p>Kate woke up to an empty room. She looked over at the clock to see what time it was. 10:30 in the morning. No wonder the room was empty. She had woken up rather late. She was slightly surprised that she was still in this world. None of it seemed quite real.<p>

She lay in bed for a few moments more and then pushed the blankets back. She remembered that she had kissed Genesis on the forehead last night after their intimate conversation. She blushed again at the thought. "I am such an idiot," she murmured to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She glanced over at Genesis's side of the room. His bed was messy and unmade. It really didn't surprise her much. She didn't really know him very well personally but he had always been her favorite character in the game.

Suddenly her silent musings were interrupted as the chief figure among them walked into the room.

"I heard you get up," Genesis simply stated. He was still shirtless just like the day before and the bandages still wrapped across his chest. Kate just looked at him

"Well good morning to you, too," Kate said in an overly chipper manner. She winced inside her head. Genesis didn't seem to be in a good mood. He walked over to his closet and began rummaging through his clothes.

"Tis the sunrise that makes the soul glad for its existence and purges the stains along with the night," Genesis quipped back. Kate supposed that was his way of telling her that she had overslept.

"Sorry," Kate said a little meekly. Genesis turned and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked her.

"I didn't mean to sleep for so long," she began to explain. Genesis interrupted her.

"You were tired and you didn't sleep well for most of the night. It's no big deal." Even so, she still felt uncomfortable about relying on his hospitality, especially since he was hurt. Genesis finally turned to her and held out what he had been looking for.

"These clothes are a little tight on me. They might be a bit big on you but it's the best I can do for now. I'll see that Sephy takes you out to get some clothes of your own here shortly. I figured you would want to take a shower and put on fresh clothes." Genesis explained to her while holding out the bundle of clothes. Kate smiled. Genesis was being awfully nice to her.

"Thank you Genesis," she said softly. Genesis smiled at her.

"After all, I can't have someone in dirty clothes stinking up my apartment," Genesis said with a muted giggle. "Come this way, I'll show you to the bathroom." With that he walked out of the room. Kate had no choice but to follow the crimson haired young man.

* * *

><p>After Kate had showered, she did indeed feel so much better. Genesis was even so kind as to let her use his good conditioner. The man really did have such amazing hair. Kate had no idea how he got it to sit so perfectly when her own just happened to flop whichever way it wanted. She sighed as she began to dry herself off with the fluffy red towel. Of course it was red. Everything about Genesis Rhapsodos seemed to be either red or black. At least he made it look good.<p>

After she was dry she grabbed the clothes that he had lent to her. There was a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Both of them were black of course. Unfortunately there was no underwear. Not that she was expecting there to be. That would have just been too weird. She put the pants on. They sat a little low on her hips, but over all they stayed in place. They were really comfortable too.

The shirt proved to be a little more difficult. Although Genesis was a muscled man, he was sleek and lithe. The shirt was a little bit tight on her curves. Oh well, she thought. She would make do with what she had. She had never complained about being big busted and she wouldn't really start now.

* * *

><p>Genesis was sitting on the couch doing paperwork while Kate was in the shower. He figured it was best to keep up with the Gaia damned paperwork even though he was injured. He hated sitting there signing all the bullshit that the company had for him to read and whatnot. At least he got to do it on his couch rather than in his office since he had been impaled on an enemy's blade. The throbbing in his chest was almost worth that much.<p>

Deciding that he needed a break, Genesis took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed Sephiroth's number. Kate needed clothes of her own and he couldn't take her out shopping himself, as much as he would love to go out and pick out outfits that he thought would make her shine.

"Sephiroth," the silver General answered.

"Hello, sweetie, "Genesis began. Sephiroth cut him off before Genesis could go on and coo at him anymore.

"What do you want Genesis?" Sephiroth growled. Genesis knew the growling was all bluster. Sephiroth could never truly get mad at Genesis. Well, not often at least.

"Well, Sephy, I happen to have a woman here in my apartment that desperately needs to go on a shopping excursion for her own clothes. I'm sure she doesn't want to be stuck wearing my clothes for the next few weeks," Genesis explained. Sephiroth sighed.

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me," Sephiroth said.

"I'm not up for taking her out. I need to you do it since this was all your idea anyways," Genesis said. He loved the idea of Sephiroth going to all the cute little boutiques that were around Midgar.

"What!" Sephiroth said with more emotion in his voice than Genesis had heard in a long time. Genesis chuckled.

"Take her shopping, Sephy. I'll give you my card. Let her pick out anything she wants." Genesis told the other man.

"Fine," Sephiroth groaned. "I'll come get her at three." With that the general hung up the phone. Genesis smiled to himself. Now he had that taken care of. Kate would get some decent clothes and Sephiroth would be going shopping. Genesis would have no end of pleasant thoughts about it later in the afternoon.

Just then the bathroom door opened. Genesis looked up just as Kate was stepping out. Her hair was still wet and the clothes he had picked out for her looked damn good on her even if they didn't fit perfectly. The pants were low slung on her round hips and the shirt was snug over her shapely breasts. Genesis caught a breath and it snagged somewhere around the vicinity of his wounds. He made a little gasping sound as the pain cut through him sharply. Kate turned to face him from the hallway.

"Thanks again for the clothes," she said to him as she padded into the living room and sat down in the chair opposite the couch. Genesis finally remembered his words and looked into her face.

"Trust me, it is no problem. Although Sephiroth will be along later this afternoon to take you shopping for your own wardrobe. I suspect you will feel better with clothes of your own at your disposal." Kate frowned. "Is something wrong?" Genesis asked her.

"I have no money to buy no clothes with. Hell, I don't even know what the money is here." Kate said. Genesis was a little bit surprised to hear her curse, but it didn't really show on his face.

"Let me take care of it," Genesis said. "If you want, you can get a job later on and repay me."

Kate still looked apprehensive about it all but she supposed the deal would work. After all, she had nothing here in this world.

"I seem to be constantly thanking you, but thank you again Genesis," Kate said demurely. Genesis just tsked.

"Honey, I'm a fashionista. As long as you have pretty clothes, it's worth it to me," Genesis purred at her. Kate giggled. That had been what Genesis was aiming for after all. She had a pretty smile and he didn't want to see the doubt in her eyes. He was sure she had nothing to do with the military. Now if only he could prove that to the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth knocked on Genesis's door at promptly three in the afternoon. He had had a busy day dealing with the company bureaucrats and didn't really want to go out about town but he had told Genesis that he would take that woman shopping. He could understand the fact that she needed clothes and that Genesis was still too weak to go out but it didn't mean that he had to like it. He was in a surly mood when Kate opened the door for Genesis, who was comfortably seated on the couch doing paperwork. That in itself surprised Sephiroth more than anything. His diva friend, the Red Commander, doing paperwork of his own volition was a sure sign the world was ending. The other sign was that Sephiroth was going shopping.<p>

"Hi," Kate said timidly. Sephiroth still slightly scared her. He was an intimidating man by his own right and his reputation made him that much more so.

"Oh Sephiroth, please do come in," Genesis called to his friend. It amused him to no end to harass Sephiroth, who had such a reserved demeanor, with such joviality. Sephiroth stepped into the living room and cast Genesis a dour glare. He turned to Kate, who was wearing a pair of Genesis's pants and a black t-shirt. He agreed with Genesis, she needed new clothes.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded. "Then let's go and get this over with."

With that Kate and the Silver Demon of Wutai left Genesis's apartment. Genesis giggled to himself again at the thought of one of his best friends going shopping. Angeal wasn't going to believe this when he got home.

* * *

><p>~To be completely honesty, Genesis has to be one of my favorite FF characters of all time. He's just so darn cute. I completely love the Japanese singer he is based off of too.. you should check out Gackt if you never have. Well anyways, read and review my lovelies… (the reviews pop up in my email and remind me to write more on my story so…. More reviews= faster updates)~<p>

-BeautifulTemptation


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- So I hate how Kate seems to be such a boring character. Trust me guys; she develops her own brand of badass-ery just like the guys later on. Hopefully I can get us up to that point in the story soon and whatnot. I just can't seem to sit down and write page after page and I'm excited to put up what I already have. But anyways, read it and drop a review if you feel so inclined. 3

Summary: - Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers? Genesis X OC.

* * *

><p>Kate was awed by the sight that was Midgar It was a huge bustling city with people going everywhich way on their daily business. It wasn't as if she had never been to a big city before. She had even lived in Paris for three months. But she never got over her amazement with seeing some many people coming and going. Sephiroth just walked beside her seeming to be in his own little world<p>

"So, Sephiroth, where exactly are we going?" Kate asked him. He looked at her as he kept on walking.

"Genesis wanted you to get some clothes for yourself, so therefore we are going to a few clothing stores that I know of," Sephiroth said in his neat monotone voice. This wasn't really his idea of fun. But at least it was better than being in his office doing absolutely mundane things that required his attention. Kate was still wearing Genesis's clothes and it irked him just a bit to see her in his best friend/lover's clothes. He had no idea why it would bother him but it did.

He finally turned onto an avenue that held his favorite clothing shop. He didn't really go shopping much so he didn't know of very many places in which to take the young brunette woman he suspected of being a spy. He stopped in front of the window and turned to Kate.

"This is the first place we will stop. They will take your measurements and have some clothes made for you in the next few days," Sephiroth said.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Kate said. She had never really had clothes custom made for her body so she was interested in how they would turn out.

"After this we will go to a few places and get you some clothes to wear in the mean time," Sephiroth said as he opened the door.

Once they were inside the woman behind the counter looked at them and smiled. "Oh Sephiroth, it's good to see you. What can I do for you today?" she asked in a bright tone.

"Hello Evangeline, it's good to see you too. Today I need for you to think about making some clothes for this woman here," Sephiroth said brusquely. It was always business with him. Evangeline smiled. The woman before her had a great body to work with and she was excited to see what she could do with it.

"Come this way please," Evangeline said. Kate followed her into the back of the store while Sephiroth sat down in one of the chairs by the entrance.

* * *

><p>Once Kate was in the back of the store Evangeline instructed her to strip down. Kate hesitated.<p>

"Well, you see," Kate began while blushing heavily. "I'm wearing Genesis's clothes and he didn't happen to have any underwear for me. So that might be a little bit of a problem." Kate rambled on. She really did have a problem about rambling when she was nervous.

Evangeline just laughed. "Luckily, we happen to have a few pairs made up for a special order that just might fit you," Evangeline said as she walked out of the room. Kate just looked at her feet in embarrassment.

Evangeline walked back in a few moments later holding a scrap of lace that Kate could only assume was underwear.

"We specialize in custom clothes designs for a lot of SOLDIER and we also do bridal lingerie," Evangeline said in a way of explanation. She handed Kate the lacy confection. "Put those on and I'll come back into the room and take your measurements," she said as she walked out of the door again.

Kate looked down at the cloth in her hands. It was blue, had tons of lace, and surprisingly, had full butt coverage. She supposed she had no choice. She took of Genesis's pants and slid the lingerie up her legs and over her hips. Then she took off the shirt and Evangeline came back into the room.

"You have such nice curves to work with," Evangeline said in passing. Kate just shrugged. She wasn't as slender as she would like to be, but it had never really bothered her.

Evangeline began to take her measurements with a small measuring tape. She made a note of each number in a small notebook she had on hand. Kate just stood there feeling more than slightly awkward. Finally they were done and Kate put her own clothes back on so they could go out and meet Sephiroth back in the lobby.

Once they got to the front of the store, they found Sephiroth sitting on one of the chairs calmly. Kate turned to him.

"Since you and Genesis are paying for the clothes, I figured you would be the one who would want to discuss which clothes and whatnot," Kate said to him.

"Genesis is the one paying for it and he said for you to get whatever you want," Sephiroth said in a causal voice.

"Sephiroth, that doesn't really help. I have no idea what sort of clothes to get," Kate complained, forgetting momentarily her fear of the silver haired man. Sephiroth just shrugged and looked at Evangeline.

"Put her in whatever you want and just send the bill to Genesis," Sephiroth told the dressmaker. Evangeline practically gleamed with ideas.

"Oh this is going to be fun," she said happily. "I might do something as a rather feminine version of the boys. Oh the possibilities." With that Evangeline walked back into her work room.

"I'll give Genesis a call when they are ready," she called back over her shoulder to Kate and Sephiroth.

"Women," Sephiroth said under his breath. Kate just glared at him.

* * *

><p>After they left Evangeline's clothing store Sephiroth took Kate to one of the department stores in order for her to find some clothes to wear for the next few days. Sephiroth hated premade clothes but he guessed they would have to suffice until Evangeline finished her creations. Hopefully she finished them within the next few days.<p>

After one department store was another and another. Kate couldn't believe Sephiroth seemed to know of so many clothing stores when he claimed to hate shopping. He was actually being nice to her and helping her decide what to get. Whenever Kate tried something on he actually gave his opinion on it. Kate was glad he was being honest and didn't let her get anything that looked truly awkward on her.

The only awkward part of the day was when Kate had to get some underwear and bras for herself. Sephiroth just stood out in the aisle of the store and refused to go into the lingerie section with her. Luckily Kate wasn't that picky and just picked out a few pieces that would suffice. It wasn't anything very cute but it would be serviceable.

As Kate was browsing through the racks of women's clothing, Sephiroth began to get a headache. He checked his watch. It was nearing 5:30 in the evening. Where had the time gone? It was nearly time for dinner. He looked over at Kate as she was holding up some sort of dress against her frame.

"Are you almost done here?" Sephiroth asked the girl. She looked down sheepishly.

"Almost," she said. "I have a few more things I need to get." Sephiroth just sighed. He was going to kill Genesis for this. No doubt his friend was gloating in his room right about now. And he was right.

* * *

><p>Genesis had just finished his paperwork when Sephiroth and Kate came back in the door. He had left it purposely unlocked so they could come right in. Sephiroth was carrying what seemed like a million bags. He set them down on the floor in front of the couch.<p>

"So did you guys have a fun day?" Genesis said with a smirk as Sephiroth sat down on the nearest chair.

"If you ever do that to me again, I am going to kill you," Sephiroth said evenly. Kate was all bright eyed and cheerful and didn't say anything. She had gotten over her fear of the other man while they were out shopping. He had actually been a great help while they were in the department stores.

Genesis just laughed at the other man. He turned to Kate and said, "So show me what you got."

Kate jumped up eagerly and took the bags and headed into the bedroom to put on a few outfits to show Genesis.

"You know it wasn't that bad," Genesis said to Sephiroth. Sephiroth just sighed.

"You like to shop," the General said. "I do not."

Genesis just laughed again. "At least you got to know her better," the red head said. Sephiroth just shrugged nonchalantly.

Then Kate walked into the room and both men fell silent. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a blue button down blouse. It was a simply outfit but she looked absolutely amazing in it.

"And even the rose bowed its head at her beauty," Genesis said in a half whisper. Kate smiled at him.

"I guess you like the outfit then?" Kate asked. Genesis nodded. The woman had great taste after all.

Kate twirled around and then went back into the bedroom to put on another outfit. Genesis just looked at Sephiroth who seemed to have the same dazed look on his face as was on Genesis's own. Genesis wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

* * *

><p>After Kate had tried on a few more of her outfits, Sephiroth finally got up and left to do his own business. It was about 7 in the evening. Kate's stomach let out a small growl. Genesis looked at her.<p>

"You must be hungry," he said to her. Kate looked thoughtfully at him.

"I am a little bit now that you mention it," she said back to him.

"I am too," Genesis said to her as he stood up. "I'll make some dinner for us."

"Do you want me to help you?" Kate asked him.

"I would appreciate it if you would come to the kitchen and talk to me," Genesis stated. He was a good cook and he didn't want anyone else messing up his creations. Kate just followed him into the kitchen. She sat on the counter. Genesis cringed a little bit but didn't really say anything. Angeal did it all the time but he could never bring himself to do it. It was putting one's ass on the space where one prepared food. But it wasn't the time to go on his mental soap box.

"What do you feel like eating?" Genesis asked Kate instead.

"I dunno," Kate said. "Whatever you feel like making."

Genesis opened his refrigerator and looked to see what he had. There was some beef. He could work with beef. He got it out and began to gather other ingredients to go into a quick stew.

"So how come you haven't healed?" Kate asked him randomly. Genesis turned to look at her as he was chopping some vegetables.

"The blade I was stabbed with was coated in some sort of poison. The wound resists magical healing. I don't know exactly what type of poison it was so I can't reverse the effect and have to sit and wait until the wound heals on its own," Genesis explained. It irked him that he couldn't fix the situation magically but that was life.

"Oh," Kate said. "How bad does it hurt?" Genesis merely sighed.

"Pretty damn bad," he said to her. He didn't feel like mincing words so therefore he wasn't. "My chest constantly throbs and I'm still pretty bruised." Kate made a wincing face.

"You really shouldn't be cooking then," she said and attempted to take the knife from him. Genesis just moved his hand and the knife beyond her reach.

"I can deal with pain and do anything I please," Genesis said to her. He was SOLDIER after all. Pain was just another part of reality and it was something he was familiar with even if it wasn't pleasant. Kate still looked apprehensive.

"You should still take it easy so you can get better," she said softly to him. He was touched by her concern for him. But making stew was something that was beyond easy.

"Fine," he said. "I'm just making this for me and you can eat whatever you want of it," he finished with a smile. She was cute.

"I suppose," Kate said. It wasn't really her place to discuss the point further. "So what made you want to join SOLDIER?"

A shadow passed across Genesis's face as memories of his younger brother flashed through his head. "Sweet, that's not a pleasant story. It's not fit for dinnertime conversation. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

Kate looked down. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. It was obviously something Genesis did not want to talk about. Ever.

"Don't be sorry. I just don't want to ruin your day spent shopping Midgar with the fabulous Sephiroth. You know not many people could say they've ever done that," Genesis said cheerily trying to change the subject. Kate knew exactly what he was doing and went along with him anyways.

"It was a lot of fun. I like to shop," Kate said smiling. As it turned out, she didn't mind spending time with Sephiroth. He was pretty much all bluster and was a nice guy on the inside.

"I do too," Genesis said while his mind was filled with painful memories of his time back in Banora. "I'll have to take you shopping for real one day." He sounded a little bit distracted to Kate so she let the conversation fall while Genesis finished putting the vegetables in a pot and turned the stove on to simmer. She wished she could ease his pain, both physically and mentally.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Genesis asked Kate if she wanted to watch some tv with him. Seeing as there wasn't really anything better to do, Kate agreed. They watched a sappy romance comedy together. Surprisingly, Genesis liked it just as much as Kate did.<p>

"Don't tell anyone but I'm a huge softy on the inside," Genesis said to her after the movie was over.

"I have a hard time believing that, Mr. Rhapsodos," Kate said back while giggling. They were both sitting on the couch in front of the tv.

"Can I ask you a question?" Genesis said. Kate had no idea what he was going to ask but it was all ok anyways. Both of them had drunk a few beers with their stew so she was feeling good.

"Are you in love with anyone?" Genesis asked. Kate was a little bit surprised. She had no idea where this had come from. She sat and thought about it for a minute.

"No," she said. "I haven't had a real relationship in years." Genesis looked at her funny. He was a bit drunk himself or else he wouldn't have been asking her these things. There was just something about her that fascinated him even though he had only known her for two days.

"You should have been," he said quietly. He sat up and winced a bit. The bandage around his chest rubbed against his wound in a painful way. Kate saw his small grimace of pain.

"Let me change the bandage for you," she said. Genesis only nodded in agreement while waiting for the sharp bite to fade.

"There's more bandages under the bathroom sink," he said a little breathlessly. This damned hole in his chest was getting to be rather annoying. He couldn't wait until it finally healed.

Kate got up and went to the bathroom to get the supplies she needed. He couldn't wait until it finally healed.

Kate got up and went to the bathroom to get the supplies she needed. When she returned, Genesis had some of the color back in his cheeks and didn't look to be in pain anymore. That was good, Kate thought. Although the bandage would probably pull a little as she was taking the old one off and putting the new one on. She didn't want to hurt him.

Genesis waved her over to sit next to him. She sat down on the couch gingerly and put her fingers to the lose end of the bandage that was tucked into the folds wrapped around his chest. She unwound them gently but he still winced a little each time one revolution was undone.

Kate finally got the bandage off and gasped a little when she saw what lie underneath. On the left side of his chest right under his collar bone were two gaping holes in his chest. Each one was about three and a half inches in length and about a quarter of an inch wide. On his back were matching holes to show that he had indeed been stabbed all the way through. The bruising that covered the upper left half of his chest was horrible. The entire side of his chest was a mix of blue and purple. Kate's heart went out to him.

"Genesis," Kate breathed. This poor man was hurt terribly.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Genesis said, seeing the worry etched on her face. Kate was still speechless. How the hell was this man able to get up and walk around was beyond her. She touched his bare chest under his wounds where there was no bruising in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. She wasn't sure which of them it was meant to comfort though.

The look in Kate's eyes was enough to make Genesis wish he could pull her against him in a hug, but he was sure she wouldn't appreciate that nor was he able to seeing as his wounds were unbandaged.

"Here, I'll hold one end while you wrap the bandage around me," Genesis said, hating to interrupt the moment they were having but practicality always won out in the end.

"Oh yeah, that," Kate said in a dazed manner. Genesis did as he said and held one end while Kate wrapped the clean bandage around Genesis's chest, her fingers brushing his skin slightly each time she switched hands. Gaia, her fingertips felt good on his skin, Genesis thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Once they were finished, Kate was blushing quite red. Yet again, it was something that Genesis thought was cute. There was no way a trained spy would blush so at the sight of his bare chest. More proof of her innocence.<p>

"Thank you, Kate," Genesis said to her.

"You're welcome," Kate said warmly. Genesis reached out and caught one of Kate's hands. He pulled it to his lips and pressed a small kiss on the back of her knuckles.

"You have gentle hands," he said to her softly. He didn't know how it was possible, but Kate blushed even darker.

"I'm glad I could help you," Kate said softly back. Genesis finally released her hand after holding it for another moment. Kate stood up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," she said awkwardly. She didn't know what exactly had just passed between her and Genesis but she didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything stupid, which she knew she would do if she opened her mouth and began rambling.

Genesis nodded at her. "Goodnight Kate," Genesis said to her. "I'm going to watch another show and then I'll be going to bed too,"

Kate got up and went into the bedroom and lay down. This had been quite an interesting day.

* * *

><p>AN- so as time goes on, my chapters are getting a little bit longer. I like the scene between Kate and Genesis. It is another of the favorite scenes I have in my head although I was planning on throwing it in there later. It just seemed like it was the appropriate time for it. Well drop a review and tell me what you think. :3

-BeautifulTemptation


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- this chapter just did not want to be written. I went back over it a few times and really didn't know what to do with it. If it's awkward, I'm sorry. I just needed to write to keep the story moving forward. But at least it's done and I can keep going. I hope you guys have fun with this one. Leave me a review and let me know what you think of it.

Summary- Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers? Genesis X OC.

* * *

><p>Genesis was lying on his couch reading Loveless when his phonerang. It had been a week since Kate and Sephiroth had gone out shopping. He looked down at the screen of his phone and saw that it was Evangeline calling him. She must have Kate's clothes ready.<p>

"Hello," Genesis answered his phone.

"Hey, Gen," Evangeline said back warmly. "I've got the clothes ready for that beautiful woman Sephiroth brought into my shop the other day. He said to call you when they were ready and I finally have them done." Genesis smiled. He was sure Eve had done a great job designing a wardrobe for Kate. Not that she had done a bad job picking out clothes for herself but Genesis had always loved Evangeline's sense of fashion. It rivaled even his own.

"That's great, Eve," Genesis said. He was on a friendly enough basis for him to use her nickname. After all, he was in her shop often enough, seeing as he was one of the few fashion conscious people in SOLDIER.

"So when do you think you will be able to pick them up?" she asked Genesis. Now that was the prize winning question. Genesis was confined to his room and he knew Seph was stuck in meetings all day.

"I'm not exactly sure," Genesis said. His wounds were doing much better ever since Kate had been tending to him at night and he might actually be up for an adventure out into Midgar even if it were only for a little while.

"That's ok, Gen," Evangeline said. "Just give me a call whenever you are ready."

"Ok, Eve." Genesis said back. "It will probably be later today before I can manage anything. I'll let you know." With that the two made their farewells and promised to catch up sometime soon. Genesis then looked at the clock above his tv. It was nine in the morning. Kate would be waking up soon. She usually slept in till about 9:15. Genesis didn't really mind. He needed a little bit of time to himself in the mornings if he was going to be pleasant for the rest of the day. If he didn't have his morning cup of tea in peace then he tended to be a beast for the rest of the day and he knew it.

* * *

><p>Kate stretched in bed as she pushed down the cover. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9:20 in the morning. Perfect, she thought. She had gathered from the few conversations that she had with Genesis over the past few days that he liked to be left alone early in the mornings. She wasn't complaining in the least bit. She wasn't a morning person, never had been and likely never would be. Things had been awkward with Genesis the day after she had changed his bandage, but the awkwardness didn't last long.<p>

The two had begun to fall into a routine of sort. He would wake up around 8 in the morning and she would sleep in till 9:30. After she woke up, one of the two of them would make breakfast and they would sit and eat it together. Genesis still didn't trust her cooking abilities enough to let her make dinner so she would have to settle for the fact that he trusted her in the kitchen enough to let her make breakfast. After that Genesis would sit on the couch doing paperwork for the rest of the morning and Kate would find ways to entertain herself, whether they be with the tv or the impressive collection of books Genesis had stashed around the apartment. Then he would break for lunch, which was always something simple. Then they would spend the afternoon together, watching more tv or just sitting around talking about random things. Kate loved the conversations she had with the Red Commander. He was extremely intelligent and was very entertaining.

After realizing that she had been lost in thought for almost ten minutes, Kate finally sat up. She padded into the living room and found Genesis exactly where she expected him to be. He was curled up on the couch with a cup of his favorite tea.

"Good morning," Kate said happily.

"The birds are singing, the bees are buzzing, and life continues its glorious path under the sun," Genesis said back. He was always saying something poetic. Kate wondered if he was quoting something or if they were words out of his own literary soul.

Genesis then patted the couch next to him.

"Come sit," he said cheerfully. "Have you ever read Loveless?"

Kate shook her head. "I don't think I ever have actually," Kate said. She had been meaning to pick up one of the copies of it lying around for the past few days but she hadn't gotten around to doing it yet.

"Then come. I'll even share my own personal notes with you," Genesis said as Kate moved toward the couch. She sat down next to Genesis.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Genesis had gotten a little bit of his paperwork done, Genesis turned to Kate.<p>

"Evangeline has your clothes ready. Do you want to go with me to pick them up?" he asked her in a cheerful voice.

"You aren't supposed to be doing much physical activity," Kate worried at him. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Kate, I'm going insane sitting around this dull apartment. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? We are just going to Eve's." Kate noticed the way he called the dressmaker Eve.

"Well if you insist," Kate gave in with a sigh. She didn't want him to aggravate his wounds further but there was a gleam in his eyes that had Kate sure that they were going one way or another.

"Then go get yourself ready," Genesis said to her. "We shall leave as soon as we both put on appropriate clothes." Kate looked down at what she was wearing. She had put on the clothes he had let her borrow that very first day as pajamas and she had yet to change out of them.

After Kate had gone back into the bedroom to change her clothes, she was surprised that Genesis had followed her. Kate gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, my closet is in here," Genesis stated flatly in way of explanation. Oh yeah, Kate had totally forgotten and blushed a little bit at her forgetfulness.

"Sorry," Kate mumbled. "I forgot."

"Don't worry about maidenly modesty," Genesis said. "I'll get my clothes and go to the bathroom."

"No," Kate said. "I'll go to the bathroom. It's your home and I'm the guest so it's only right that you change in your own bedroom." She then turned around from her pile of clothes in the corner of the room (She had yet to find any other place to put them. At least they were neatly stacked.) The sight that greeted her was Genesis in his boxers.

Kate blushed as red as Genesis's hair. "Umm," was all that Kate could manage. She quickly turned back around. Genesis let out a small laugh.

"You weren't supposed to turn around until I had already left," he said.

"I'm sorry," Kate said while steadily facing the wall.

"Say, are you a virgin?" Genesis asked out of pure curiosity. He hadn't really given a second thought to dropping his pants in front of her. He was SOLDIER and he wasn't really used to having a girl around. He usually riffled through his closet this way so he hadn't thought twice about it. But back to the thoughts at hand, he thought to himself. Kate had to be a virgin with the way she was acting around a half naked Genesis.

"Actually, no," Kate began. Genesis was surprised. "I know it seems like I would be. I just haven't really been myself here lately. Everything has just been so weird. I haven't really known how to act. But no, I'm not." Kate was rambling again. It was a sure sign that the question he had asked was inappropriate. But he was Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. He could usually get away with asking anything he damn well pleased.

"Well, I'm off to the bathroom. You can turn around after I leave," Genesis said as he grabbed his clothes and things.

Kate was still blushing when he left the room.

* * *

><p>When Kate left the room, she was dressed in a pair of black pants that fit rather loosely. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, blue jeans just didn't seem to be fashionable in this world. She had seen a few pairs but never on anyone that looked to be decent company. With the black pants, she wore a lavender shirt that really brought out her brown eyes and hair. She thought she looked decent. Although she was going to have to look into getting some makeup of some kind. She didn't feel comfortable around all the beautiful men here without something to play up her advantage.<p>

She walked into the living room, trying to blot out the picture of Genesis standing there in nothing but his boxers. She had gotten used to seeing him shirtless around the apartment, but him standing there practically naked had shaken her up. Not that she hadn't liked what she had seen or anything, but that wasn't the point.

Genesis wasn't in the living room yet. Kate couldn't believe that she had gotten ready before him. On second thought, it was only natural. This was Genesis she was thinking about. He was a self admitted fashionista.

As that thought flashed across her mind, he walked in. This was the first time she had seen him in his signature outfit of black pants, black boots, red leather coat, and red gloves. He looked damn good.

It must have shown on her face because Genesis's eyes lit up when he saw her looking at him.

"Yes, Kate. I do clean up quite nicely," Genesis remarked.

"You always look good, even when you are sitting in nothing but pajama pants," Kate said before she stopped herself. She was making an idiot of herself for some reason.

Genesis just smiled. He never complained when someone was obviously complimenting him on his looks. He prided himself on them after all.

"Well, let's go," Genesis said as he grabbed Rapier and its sheath from behind the door. He strapped it onto a belt at his waist and then flicked his hand. The entire sword disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Kate asked breathlessly.

"It will come to me when I call for it," Genesis answered vaguely. He didn't really know where the sword went when he dismissed it. He just knew that he could summon it back with a flick of his hand.

Genesis opened the door to his apartment. "After you, milady," he said attempting to be a gentleman.

Kate just laughed at him and swept out of the door as gracefully as she could manage.

Genesis smiled at her attempt and then shut and locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It was good to be outside in the weak Midgar sunshine, Genesis thought as they stepped out of the door. He had been trapped in his room for the past two weeks and he was about to go insane. He hated not being able to go out and socialize with the people on ShinRa. As much as he played the drama queen, he liked going out and seeing familiar faces. Even the younger cadets that he terrorized were dear to him.<p>

"It's a pretty day, "Kate said to him, mirroring his thoughts, as she was walking beside him.

"Indeed it is," Genesis said back. He was tempted to go off into another bout of poetry but then he decided against it. Why waste such a perfect moment with words.

As they were walking toward Evangeline's clothing store, Genesis kept his eye on Kate. She seemed to be so enamored of the big city surrounding her. She kept watching in glee as the people rushed by her. Genesis smiled to himself. If only he still had such an innocent view of the world around him. He missed the days when he held such a pleasant view on life. It had been a long time since he was so carefree. His father had been mayor of Banora and they had things pretty good until that damned drought had started when he was nine years old. Even though his family was well off, everyone had been hit hard and had to make do with what they had. The beautiful dumbapple trees were hit the hardest and it had been a long time before they had finally recovered. By then his father was a bitter man. The loss of Larkin had only made things worse. That was the reason he had decided to go with Angeal to join ShinRa those four years ago. But those were thoughts for another time. He was here to enjoy a day out of his confinement with the beautiful woman he was playing host to.

Kate had noticed Genesis's dour turn of mood and had decided to stay silent. She was still amused by the city around her and was taking it all in instead of trying to make conversation with the redhead at her side. He seemed to still be paying attention to where they were going and that was all that mattered since she had no idea where it was that she was going.

As Genesis finally came back into the present, he noticed that he had taken a wrong turn and they had ended up in a not so nice section of Midgar.

"Shit," he murmured. Kate turned to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him in a worried tone.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. We need to turn around," Genesis said as he turned on his heel as he spoke. He wasn't overly worried with their safety but it was better not to tempt the Goddess. Even as he was thinking that, he cursed his luck as he saw a group of three men begin to approach them.

"Shit!" he said again, this time with a little more emphasis. Kate started to worry.

The men came closer to them. The biggest one of the group smiled at them eerily.

"Give me all yer gil and valuables and no one here is gonna get hurt," he said to them while keeping a cautious distance away.

"Fuck off," Genesis said to him. He had no money on him and honestly he didn't want to deal with them at the moment. He knew the day was going too perfectly.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say there mister," one of the other men called out as the three of them began to creep closer. Kate gripped Genesis's arm nervously.

"Genesis, what do we do?" she asked him. She was scared.

"Stay close to me and don't get in the way," Genesis said back to her. If it was a fight these men wanted then it was a fight they were going to get. He was sure he could take these men on without breaking a sweat. He was a First Class SOLDIER and a Commander in ShinRa's army.

Genesis summoned Rapier to his hand. Kate gasped. He didn't need to be exerting himself and here he was trying to protect her. He put his free hand in front of her and guided her closer to the wall at his back. He would be damned if they laid one hand on her.

"So the pretty boy wants to fight, huh?" the third and smallest of the men called out. The group of them laughed and took out crude swords of their own from where they rested in sword belts on their hips.

Genesis moved forward in a flurry of action. Kate was stunned. She knew from his reputation that he was a brilliant fighter, but she had never seen him work. It made her glad that he was her friend and not her enemy. He moved between the three of them parrying blows and giving them his own. He was graceful and beautiful with the gleaming red sword in his hands.

It wasn't long before he had slashed and sliced the three bandits into submission. They were backing off warily, each one of them dripping blood. Genesis was panting a little. By the Goddess, his chest was hurting something awful, but this was all his fault. If he had been paying attention to where they were going instead of bitching about his past then they would have been safely at Evangeline's by now. Damn it.

Suddenly the three men stopped and turned. A smile crossed the leader's face. Why would he be smiling? That's when he heard Kate cry out his name. He turned to her. There was a look of horror on her face as he felt something icy hot slid into the wounded side of his chest. He turned quickly. There was a fourth man who had a dagger that was embedded in Genesis's flesh.

"Fuck," Genesis murmured as he dropped his sword. The men laughed. Genesis backhanded the man beside him as he staggered back to the wall beside Kate. Before he could stop her, she rushed forward and picked up the fallen Rapier.

"Kate, no!" Genesis yelled. She handled the blade awkwardly as she turned and slashed at the man who wielded the dagger. Genesis watched with horror as it all played out in front of his eyes. He was sure she was no spy now. The way she held the blade showed that she had likely never held a weapon before in her life. He was sure of it.

But luck was with them.

Kate's clumsy strike hit the man square across the chest. Genesis was sure she had done no lasting harm to the man, but it was enough to bloody him. The men couldn't see how clumsy Kate was with the sword and thought they had yet another strong enemy to face, this time without the element of surprise. They turned and scattered as quickly as they had appeared.

Kate turned back to Genesis with desperate concern in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Genesis, are you ok?" Kate was frantic. This was all her fault. If it weren't for her, there would have been no reason for them to come out into Midgar for her clothes. She was such an idiot. She should have insisted that they stay in and not worry about it. She had known that he shouldn't have been out moving around but they had come anyways.

Genesis turned to her with a furious look on his face. "If you ever endanger yourself again, Kate, I will personally kick all their asses and then yours for being so stupid. Don't you ever do that again," Genesis ranted. Kate cringed.

The look on Genesis's face softened. "You scared me Kate," Genesis said in a calmer voice.

"I'm sorry Genesis. This is all my fault," she said meekly. Genesis was appalled.

"No Kate, this is my fault. I should have been able to protect you better." The bloodstain on his shirt was beginning to grow and Genesis could feel the warm liquid begin to seep down his abdomen. Kate noticed this.

"Let's go back so you can get that looked at," she said to him. Genesis held his hand over where the new wound in his chest was.

"Evangeline's is actually closer. She can look at it and treat it," Genesis said to her. It was a good idea to get this treated soon though. It wasn't a serious wound but with the other two holes in his chest, he wasn't feeling to peachy at the moment.

He turned around and Kate was practically glued to his side.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Evangeline's Genesis was practically staggering on his feet. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was usually so much more composed, even while injured. He had just been so scared when Kate was holding his blade facing an enemy. Hell, he had been terrified.<p>

When they got in the door, Evangeline took one look and them and rushed to the front to lock the door after them so they wouldn't be bothered.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, how the hell do you get yourself into so much trouble?" she yelled at him. Kate was on the verge of saying something about not yelling at a wounded man when Genesis himself answered.

"The same way you used to, Eve," he said back, trying for a casual note in his normally melodious voice but failing as a tinge of the pain he was in came through. Evangeline guided him to a chair. Genesis sat down gratefully. Kate just stood there, still nervous for the red-haired man.

Evangeline went into her workroom and came out a few moments later holding a blue-green orb.

"Take off the jacket and shirt," she instructed Genesis. He stood up in order to obey her command, but found that he couldn't do so by himself. His shoulder did not seem to want to work with him. Kate ended up helping him. The look in her eyes was even more concerned now.

He was once again shirtless, as he had been for the past two weeks, as he sat back down in the chair. Evangeline whistled at the two old wounds, which were red and irritated because of the new one that was about an inch away from the one closest to the outside of his chest.

"You sure know how to get scraped up," Evangeline said. "I used to be a nurse for ShinRa." She said to Kate.

"Oh," Kate said. "Please help him." Evangeline was already activating the orb of cure materia as Kate had spoken. Genesis grimaced. The pain was excruciating for a moment before being washed away in a rush of healing magic. The two original wounds stayed exactly the way they were.

"Poison," Genesis said at the questioning look on Evangeline's face. Evangeline just nodded as if it were something to be expected.

"Well, do you feel better?" she asked Genesis.

"Much better. Thank you," Genesis said back. He was back to feeling the way he did when the day had started out, even if he was a bit grimier than when they had left.

"If you want, I can go ahead and give you the clothes. If you want to come back and get them it would be perfectly understandable," Evangeline said to both of them.

"We will come," Kate began to say when Genesis interrupted her.

"We might as well take them back with us since we are already here," Genesis said smoothly. There was no sense in wasting a trip. He had no idea when he would be able to venture outside of ShinRa walls again once Sephiroth heard of today's little adventure. Evangeline nodded and went back into the workroom again. She came out with a small box and handed it to Genesis.

"Thank you Eve," he said with genuine care in his voice. Then he turned to Kate. "Ready to head back?"

Kate nodded. This day hadn't turned out like she had expected it to. She was just glad that Genesis was alright though. She hated the way he had looked when he had been stabbed. She never wanted to experience such a thing again.

Genesis made a promise to Evangeline that they would meet up for coffee sometime soon and talk. Then he and Kate left to head back to the base. They walked in silence most of the way, each one of them playing the day's events through their head. Kate finally turned to Genesis.

"Genesis," she began hesitantly. "Once you are better, will you teach me how to fight?"

* * *

><p>~now Kate can finally begin her trip to badassery. Poor Gen getting hurt again though. At least this wound was able to be healed. But anyways, drop a review and tell me how you like the story thus far. If you have any ideas you are more than welcome to toss them at me. But for now I must bid you adieu.<p>

-BeautifulTemptation


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- so thank you to the people who have taken the time to review this story. Makes me squeal with glee. But anyways, I had a huge conversation with the guy that I'm seeing about ff7 the other day. He doesn't like the way I portray the guys. He says that the only thing they care about is power. I believe otherwise and happen to think they have feelings. But that's his prerogative. I'll keep going with my version of events. Read and review my lovelies.

Summary: - Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers? Genesis X OC.

* * *

><p>Once Genesis and Kate got back to the room they shared, Genesis immediately flopped down on the couch. It had been one hell of a day. He still had to tell Sephiroth what had happened. He was now sure that Kate was not a spy and once he made that clear to his commanding officer, he was sure that Kate could come and go as she pleased. Genesis wasn't sure how he felt about that. It had only been a week but he was getting used to her presence in his apartment. But the woman needed her freedom. Genesis sighed and pulled out his phone. He looked at Kate.<p>

"I'm going into the bedroom to make a call. Feel free to do whatever you wish in the mean time," he said to her in a cool voice. Kate still felt bad about the whole afternoon. She felt as if it were her fault that the entire thing had happened anyways. Genesis had assured her that she wasn't responsible but she was still feeling guilty.

She wandered into the kitchen. She decided she was going to bake some cookies for Genesis since he had been so nice to her for the past week. She started rummaging around in his cabinets. Luckily, she had her favorite cookie recipe memorized. She found the ingredients she needed and began to measure out flour and sugar.

Making the cookie dough kept her busy for the next thirty minutes. She looked up at the clock and was surprised that Genesis still hadn't come back in to join her. She didn't think he would mind her in the kitchen as long as she wasn't burning anything down. He was one to talk about that. She had heard stories about him leaving charred sections of walls all over the base. He had a fiery temperament just like his hair suggested.

But she was coming to like him. He made very interesting conversation and he was a great cook. He didn't seem to really mind having her in his home. That was the most comforting thing. She hated feeling like she was taking advantage of someone. At least she had begun changing his bandages for him in the evenings. She was good for something; even if it was a very minor something.

* * *

><p>Genesis had been on the phone with Sephiroth for half an hour. The Silver General had been ripping him a new one about leaving the base today. He didn't know how many times the General had told him that he was injured and that he had to take care of himself. It would have become annoying if Genesis didn't know that the other man was doing it out of friendship.<p>

"Enough, Sephiroth," Genesis said wearily. "You've made your point."

Sephiroth knew that Genesis was getting tired and annoyed. He had actually used his name instead of one of the cute nicknames that he was always throwing at the older man. That's how Sephiroth knew that it was time to drop the subject unless he wanted a very irate Genesis Rhapsodos on his hands. He could always take Genesis on, but the other man was always a dramatic asshole afterwards. Sephiroth really didn't want to have to deal with that any time in the near future. Genesis actually hadn't thrown a tantrum for the past week and a half. Maybe playing host to Kate was doing some good for him after all.

"Sephiroth," Genesis began. Sephiroth then remembered that Genesis had said there were two things he wanted to discuss with him. They had finally gotten off the subject of the ill advised trip into the city today and Genesis could continue with the other thing that was on his mind.

"What Genesis?" Sephiroth asked. Hopefully this subject was one that they could resolve swiftly.

"Kate is definitely not a spy and I want her to learn swordplay," Genesis stated in a tone that suggested he didn't want to be argued with.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Sephiroth asked in his monotone voice. It was always hard to tell how he felt about a subject because his voice rarely ever changed.

" When we got attacked she picked up my sword. She obviously didn't know how to use it. It scared me Seph," Genesis said.

"Well, I suppose I could take her to one of the training rooms sometime in the near future and test your claims. If, and I mean if, she performs as expected, then I will think about what you have said." That was the best Sephiroth could do. He couldn't afford to take chances.

"You will see," Genesis said. With that the Red Commander ended the conversation with his superior and hung up the phone.

He then rejoined Kate in the living room. When he entered the room, he noticed a great smell permeating the air. He looked at Kate questioningly.

"I'm making chocolate chip cookies," Kate explained. Genesis smiled weakly.

"You and Angeal with your baking," he said as he sat down on the couch next to where Kate was sitting waiting on her cookies to get done.

"I'm sorry for what happened today," Kate said. She avoided eye contact with Genesis while she was speaking.

"Kate, it's not your fault. I should have been paying attention," Genesis said.

"I know, but it's my fault we were even out of the base to begin with," Kate argued.

"It was my idea in the first place and I don't want to hear any more about that," Genesis commanded. Kate just sighed. Then the timer on the stove went off signifying that the cookies were done baking.

Kate got up to go take them out of the oven.

"By the way, Sephiroth wanted to take you out one day and test your skills with a sword," Genesis commented casually. Better to let her think it was Sephiroth's idea rather than his own.

"Oh good," Kate called from the kitchen. That meant that Genesis was thinking about her plea to learn how to defend herself. She walked back into the living room with a plate of cookies a few minutes later. She offered one to Genesis. He took one and bit into it carefully.

"These are really good," he said. Kate smiled. She had been hoping that he would like them.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth made good on his promise to Genesis the next morning. At 10 o'clock, he was knocking on the door of the apartment Kate and Genesis shared. He didn't really want to be doing this but he had told Genesis he would. The redhead opened the door to him and he stepped inside.<p>

"Good morning, Genesis," Sephiroth said in his cool voice.

"Good morning to you, Seph," Genesis said back blearily. He hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before. Sephiroth noticed the dark circles underneath his friend's eyes.

"Didn't sleep well?" the silverette asked.

"Not at all. Too much on my mind," Genesis said as he walked toward the couch to sit down. Sephiroth followed him into the living room.

"Where's Kate?" Sephiroth asked getting to the point of why he was there. Genesis motioned toward the hallway.

"She's taking a shower," Genesis said and shrugged. Sephiroth sighed. He would have to wait for her to get out then. He sat down on the couch beside Genesis. The Red Commander just grabbed his copy of Loveless from the table beside the couch and began reading. Sephiroth leaned back and contemplated life as he was waiting on the brunette woman. Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

Kate walked into the living room freshly showered and saw that Sephiroth was there.

"Oh, Sephiroth," she said. "I hope you haven't been waiting on me too long. Genesis said that you would be stopping by to take me out to see if I can be trained to fight."

"You would be correct," Sephiroth said. "Get your things together and we can be off to the training room."

"Alright, I'll be back in just a minute," Kate said and turned back into the hallway to go to the bedroom to put on more appropriate clothes.

When she got inside the room, she debated on what sort of clothes would be appropriate to wear. She looked at the clothes that Evangeline had made for her. She still hadn't gone through them to see what there was. The events of yesterday had taken up too much space in her mind for her to think about the clothes. She finally opened the box.

Apparently it was a magical box because the amount of clothes inside boggled Kate's mind. There was no way that all the clothes inside would be able to fit inside just from looking at the outside of the box. Kate sighed as she began pulling the clothing out.

The first thing she pulled out was a leather coat. It was very similar to the ones Genesis and Sephiroth wore with exception to the shoulder pauldrons. That and the color. Genesis had his signature red; Sephiroth had his signature black; and for some reason, Evangeline had picked out a color for Kate. The leather was a beautiful midnight blue. She fell in love with it instantly.

Inside the box on the top was also a pair of black cargo pants, a snug black t-shirt, and a pair of flat knee high suede boots. Kate decided to put all these things on. Reluctantly, Kate ran her hand over the jacket and decided to leave it on the bed. It would only get in the way.

After she dressed, she pulled her damp hair up into a pony tail so it wouldn't interfere. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and decided this is what she was going with. She knew she didn't need to bother about her looks because she was just going with Sephiroth so he could judge her abilities with a sword but she still hated being outdone by the men around here. She still needed to find somewhere that sold a little bit of makeup.

Kate walked out into the living room where the two men were waiting on her. Genesis was just sitting there reading Loveless and Sephiroth wasn't really doing anything. He stood up when he saw her enter the room. He looked over her and nodded at her choice of apparel.

"Let's go," he stated simply and turned toward the door. Kate just followed him.

* * *

><p>When they got to the training room, Kate was a little bit nervous. She didn't really know what to expect. Sephiroth seemed to sense her nervousness and gave her a small half smile.<p>

"So I will give you a sword, and then I want you to attack me," Sephiroth said out of the blue. Kate visibly paled. Attack Sephiroth? The man must be out of his mind.

"You understand?" he asked her noting her blank look.

"Uh… yeah… I got ya," Kate said weakly. With that Sephiroth handed Kate a lightweight training sword. Kate held it unsurely. Sephiroth was beginning to see what Genesis was talking about.

"Come at me," Sephiroth instructed. Kate lifted her sword and swung clumsily toward the Silver General. He moved to the side and had no problem avoiding her awkward swing.

"Again," Sephiroth said. Kate swung again and barely kept a hold on the sword as the momentum carried her forward. Sephiroth sighed. No, she was not a spy. Not with her obvious clumsiness. But it could be a ruse. He decided to try once more.

"One more time Kate. Swing at me like you mean it," Sephiroth told the woman in front of him.

Kate obeyed and swung the sword. This one was the worst yet and it showed when the sword kept going after Sephiroth had dodged it. The sword hit against Kate's own leg. Luckily the training swords had blunted edges so Sephiroth knew she hadn't been cut.

"Fuck," Kate swore. He knew it might not have cut her but it would still leave a nasty bruise.

"Let me see," Sephiroth commanded. Kate blushed.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine," she said. The sword had hit her in the thigh and it hurt like hell but Kate was sure she was ok.

Sephiroth walked over to her. He took the sword away from her and put it back up where it belonged.

"It's obvious you have no experience with a sword. Genesis was right. Do you want to learn how to fight?" Sephiroth asked Kate. Her face lit up.

"Yes, I really do," Kate said eagerly.

"Then I suggest you start running to build up your stamina and other things to improve your strength. You can do that while Genesis is recovering. I think he wants to teach you and he can't right now. But you can improve yourself in the meantime," Sephiroth explained to her. That she could do. She might not like it, but it would be manageable.

"I'll take you back now," Sephiroth said. "You should rest your leg. It's going to be a horrible bruise." He then guided her back to Genesis's apartment from the training room and deposited her safely inside the door.

* * *

><p>Kate had tried her best to make the walk from the training room back to Genesis's apartment without limping. Sephiroth was right; she was going have a huge bruise on her upper left thigh. Once she walked through the door and said goodbye to Sephiroth, she quit trying to pretend that her leg didn't feel terrible. She limped to the couch. She sat down next to Genesis as he was doing some of his paperwork.<p>

"What happened?" Genesis asked her with concern in his voice.

"I hit myself with the sword," Kate said a little embarrassed.

"Ah," Genesis stated with a little amazement in his voice. He hadn't thought she would be that clumsy. They were lucky that he swing had actually hit the bandit then.

"Let me see the bruise," Genesis said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Kate asked. The bruise was awfully high on her thigh. It would be slightly awkward.

"Let me see the bruise," Genesis repeated. "Don't worry about it being awkward. I just want to check and make sure you are ok."

"Ok, fine," Kate said as she pulled off her boots. Then she stood up and slid the pants down her legs. She stepped out of them before sitting back down next to Genesis.

Genesis just whistled. The bruise on her leg was already turning purple.

"Sit here," Genesis said. "I might have a salve that will ease the pain a little." He stood up and went into the bathroom. He rustled around for a few moments before finding what he needed and returned to Kate.

He was holding a little jar of something. He sat down next to Kate and opened the jar.

"I really appreciate this Genesis," Kate said to him in a quiet voice.

Then before she really noticed what he was doing, he dipped his fingers into the jar and smeared a little of the translucent cream onto her thigh. Kate inhaled sharply at his warm touch and the trace amount of pain at the slight pressure on her leg.

"Am I hurting you?" Genesis almost whispered. Kate shook her head. He definitely wasn't hurting her.

"Good," he murmured as he dipped his fingers back into the jar to spread a little more over the purple monstrosity on her leg. His fingertips were warm and gentle. He touched her as if she were made of porcelain and he was afraid he was going to break her.

Kate was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other on the couch. There was less than a foot of distance between the two of them. Genesis looked at her as he stopped rubbing the cream onto her leg. He was close enough to her that she noticed he smelt of cinnamon and apples with a faint touch of vanilla. He smelled heavenly.

Genesis then reached up with the hand that didn't have salve on the fingertips and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Kate's face.

"You truly are beautiful," he murmured before leaning in and closing the distance between them. His lips pressed against hers in a gentle kiss. Kate was shocked at first. This was Genesis Rhapsodos, the Red Commander, kissing her on his couch.

Then she lost all coherent thought as she proceeded to kiss him back.

Genesis lost himself in the feel of his lips on hers. Her kiss tasted like honey and raspberries and he wanted a better taste. He ran his tongue across the seam of her lips. She parted them for him and he accepted the invitation and plunged his tongue into her mouth. The hand he had used to push back her hair found its way to her face and he cradled it as if it were delicate china. This woman was amazing.

Kate's own hands found their way up to tangle in Genesis's crimson hair. He was kissing her senseless and she couldn't care less. She would be lying if she tried to say she hadn't dreamed this would happen, but she never thought her dreams would become a reality. Her hands slid down against Genesis's chest. He grunted a little as her right hand brushed across the wounds in his chest. Kate pulled back rather suddenly.

"Oh my, Genesis, I'm sorry," she said breathlessly.

Genesis smiled. "It's more than fine, Kate," he said, once again savoring the way her name felt in his mouth. He then stood up to return the salve to the bathroom. Kate hurriedly stood up and put her pants back on. The salve was already working and she felt better than she did before.

That, or either she was high off of Genesis's kiss.

She pressed her fingertips to her lips as she sat back down. She had to admit to herself. She was beginning to have feelings for the redhead she lived with.

* * *

><p>~ so originally Kate and Genesis were supposed to kiss muuuuch later on in the story. But it seems like they have taken on a life for themselves and wanted to kiss now. I think it was quite adorable. But anyways, drop me a review and let me know what you think of the story. Much love<p>

-BeautifulTemptation


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- sorry it has been so long since I have written anything. I have just had a terrible case of writer's block and haven't known where I want to go with anything here lately. Hopefully I am over it now and can actually focus on my writing. Sorry the chapter is so short. It's mainly fluff. I will go back to the main plot in the next chapter. Read and review my lovely readers.

Summary: - Kate goes to sleep one night and awakens to find herself in a new world. She is in the game Final Fantasy 7 long before any of the action takes place. What happens when she is stuck with an injured Genesis Rhapsodos for surveillance while he recovers? Genesis X OC.

* * *

><p>When Genesis came back into the room from returning the salve to the bathroom, Kate had already sat back down on the couch. When the redhead looked at her she blushed. She still couldn't believe he had kissed her.<p>

Genesis noticed her cute expression but decided not to say anything about it. Instead he said, "Why don't you sit and rest your leg while I make us some lunch?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice. Are you sure you don't need my help?" Genesis just waved his hand.

"I think I will be alright. Just sit," he said in a nonchalant tone. With that he walked into the kitchen and left Kate sitting on the couch. She was still in awe of the moment. She hoped that it wouldn't make things awkward between Genesis and herself now. She hoped he didn't regret kissing her.

She had to stop thoughts like that. She would drive herself mad if she kept on thinking that way. She simply had to accept the fact that Genesis had kissed her and she would go from there. She glanced at the clock mounted on the wall above the tv. It was only just now noon. She wanted to find something productive to do. She got up and limped into the kitchen even though Genesis said he didn't need her help. She just didn't feel like sitting around with nothing to do.

* * *

><p>Genesis was in the kitchen. He couldn't believe that he had actually kissed Kate. He knew he was attracted to her; he just hadn't expected himself to act upon it. Even more surprising was that she had kissed him back. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He didn't want to scare her away. She was such a sweet girl. He just wasn't the type to screw around with people's emotions. What he had with Sephiroth and Angeal was purely physical. There were no emotions involved and all three men knew that. It was just something to keep away the cold at night and have a safe haven for when the nightmares got to be too much to handle.<p>

Then the object of Genesis's musings walked into the kitchen. Genesis noticed that Kate was walking with a slight limp.

"I thought I told you to rest," Genesis said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't want to just sit around alone," Kate said. Genesis sighed. He could understand that feeling. It was one of the reasons that he hated being injured like he was. Sitting still in a room alone was never one of Genesis's strong points unless he had a book that he was reading. Even then he preferred to be pacing the halls of the base rather than just sitting in his room.

"Well you are welcome here with me," Genesis said. "And by the way, I expect Sephiroth will offer you your own room soon," Genesis added against his own volition.

Kate pondered this for a moment. She didn't really want to leave Genesis's apartment, but she supposed it would be better for both of them once Angeal came back. Genesis had mentioned several times in their conversations that Angeal lived there too.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here at least until Angeal gets back," Kate said uncertainly. That definitely wasn't a problem to Genesis. He had forgotten that Angeal would be coming back at some point. It wasn't like him to forget his friend and roommate often but it was a fact that would have to be dealt with at a later time. Angeal wasn't there now and there was no reason to worry about it now.

"I have no problem with it at all," Genesis said back warmly. Kate smiled.

Genesis finally turned back to the countertop. On it there was an array of vegetables that he was chopping up.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kate asked him as he returned to his task. Genesis handed Kate a knife.

"You can help me chop. I am going to stir fry some chicken and vegetables," Genesis said.

They both then fell into a silent camaraderie as they both chopped the vegetables. The silence was a comfortable silence. At least that was until Genesis went back to the refrigerator and brought out some celery. Kate scowled at the green stalks.

"What's wrong?" Genesis asked her in a concerned voice. He looked down to see what she was looking at and saw that her glare was directed at the celery in his hands.

"I hate celery," Kate stated simply. Genesis seemed surprised. He had no preference when it came to that certain vegetable but apparently Kate was vehemently opposed to it.

"We don't have to put it in there," Genesis said. Kate sighed. She really did hate celery and her mother insisted upon putting it in almost everything. Kate had almost forgotten that she wasn't at home and that she actually had a say in what went into her food.

"Thank you," Kate said. "My mother puts it in everything no matter how many times I tell her I don't like it," she explained.

"Ah," Genesis said. "Well don't worry; you won't have to eat anything you don't like." He laughed slightly under his breath.

* * *

><p>After they had both eaten lunch, Kate and Genesis went back into the living room. Genesis didn't really want to work on his paperwork so he settled for flipping though the channels on the tv in an attempt to find something to watch. Kate sat down on the couch next to him after she had put away the dishes that they had washed together.<p>

"Oh, look. There is a cute movie on," Genesis said. It was a sappy romance comedy but he was a sucker for sweet things.

"What's it about?" Kate asked Genesis. She was an incurable spoiler addict.

"You will have to watch it and see," Genesis said to her.

Kate just shrugged and leaned back further into the couch. There were worse ways to be spending an afternoon. She just hoped her leg felt better tomorrow so she could get started on her training. She really did want to learn swordplay.

After a while into the movie, Genesis placed his arm along the back of the couch behind Kate. It was a subtle invitation to snuggle a little closer to him, and Genesis was hoping that she would take it.

Kate was so engrossed in the movie that it took her a moment to actually notice what Genesis had done. She casually inched closer to him. She ended up resting her head on Genesis's shoulder. She then remembered that she was leaning against his wounded side. She hated to call attention to her position but she didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she said quietly.

"No, you aren't," Genesis said back simply. She wasn't hurting him at all. It seemed like his wound was starting to heal a little bit. Hopefully with the mako in his blood, it wouldn't take as long to heal as he had originally though. But those were thoughts for another time. Right now, he had a beautiful woman leaning against him. He decided to just sit back and enjoy it.

* * *

><p>an- again, sorry it's so short. But it's here and up. This way it should be easier to keep going. So ttfn and lots of love.

-Beautiful Temptation


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- so I know I updated just a few days ago, but the writing spirit has finally returned to me and I couldn't deny it. so here is another chapter that actually involved plot this time. And this is a first for me, I have actually been writing before midnight here today. It's amazing. But anyways, on with the story. (btw, I think I am going to stop putting the summary at the top of each chapter. If you don't know what is going on by now, then oh well)

* * *

><p>Kate woke up early the next morning. She hadn't slept very well that night. She kept on tossing and turning in her sleep. Dreams about the man across the room from her had almost driven her wild. It's not like they were nightmares but something about it had just kept her from fully resting. Hence why she had woken up so early. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Dear Lord, it was five thirty in the morning. She knew there was no chance of going back to sleep though. She glanced over at Genesis's bed and found him actually asleep for once.<p>

"Poor thing, so tired," she murmured to herself as she sat up in bed. She had never seen Genesis asleep before. He looked so vulnerable curled up on his side cradling the pillow to his chest.

"mmm… apples," Genesis mumbled in his sleep. Kate suppressed a small giggle as she walked to her pile of clothes. She couldn't see much in the dim glow of light from underneath the door, so she just grabbed whatever seemed the softest and took it out of the room. She headed for the bathroom.

Once she got into the bathroom and turned on the light she was able to see what she had grabbed. It was the pair of pants and tshirt Genesis had let her borrow before she had her own clothes. To be honest they were her favorite thing to sit around the apartment in. They still faintly smelled of Genesis.

She drew her pajama shirt up over her head and kicked out of the pj bottoms. She decided she would take a shower later. After all, her leg was feeling better today so she would ask Genesis were the best place to go running would be once he woke up. She then slid the black pants up her hips and the black shirt over her head and wandered into the living room.

On the table was Genesis's copy of Loveless. He had probably stayed up late last night reading it after she had gone to bed. . He always went to bed after she did and woke up before her. Kate picked up the book and decided to leaf through it. she had seen him read it enough, and he had begun to show her the story a few days ago, but she hadn't been able to sate her curiosity about the play just yet.

* * *

><p>Genesis awoke and instantly noticed that the room was empty. He looked at the clock on the table and saw that it was 7:30. Where the hell was Kate? She didn't get up this early. He swiftly clambered out of bed and went into the living room.<p>

The sight before him was quite interesting. Kate was sitting on the couch in the clothes he had let her borrow reading Loveless with an enraptured look on her face. Genesis could identify with the feeling.

"It's good, isn't it?" Genesis asked.

Kate jumped. "You startled me," she said breathlessly. "But yes, it's beautiful."

"Poignant and satisfying," Genesis agreed with her. There was a reason he read the thing constantly. He walked over to sit beside her on the couch.

"I hope you aren't mad, but I read some of your notes on it too," Kate began. Oh yes, Genesis thought, that was his copy that he wrote in. Usually he kept those musings private but it was Kate so he supposed it would be ok.

"Your thoughts are beautiful too," Kate continued. There was just something in the way he explained the way the words on the page made him feel that stirred something within her soul. "You could have been an amazing writer."

Thank you," Genesis said with a sad look on his face. "Being a poet was once my dream," he continued.

"What happened?" Kate asked in a quiet voice.

"I joined SOLDIER and am no longer fit to write beautiful things with my stained soul," Genesis murmured bleakly.

Kate put her hand on Genesis's arm in an attempt to soothe the conflict in his soul.

"I had a little brother once," Genesis continued with his story. "His name was Larkin. It was his dream to be in SOLDIER. Ever since we were little he would go around swinging sticks while I was usually sitting under the apple trees being the bookworm that I am. Then a drought struck and the economy of my town went to hell. No one had enough food, not even us as the family of the mayor. My father became a harsh man. If we weren't able to bring in enough food from hunting in the woods then we would be beaten. Even the beautiful trees suffered. The breaking point was when we were out hunting; Larkin and I were attacked by a pack of monsters. We tried fighting back but it was hopeless. Before the men of the town were able to come and rescue us, the monsters ripped Larkin to pieces before my very eyes. I couldn't do anything to save him. After that my father became desolate. He was inconsolable and that grief turned to bitterness and anger. By the time I turned sixteen, I decided to take up Larkin's dream and join SOLDIER for him. Even if it was just a way to get away from my father. And the atrocities I have committed against other people are enough to keep me from writing ever again. I don't deserve to follow my own dreams. I couldn't save my little brother and I couldn't save the masses of people I was sent to murder. I am a monster in my own right," Genesis finally concluded in utter desolation.

Kate had listened to his story in silence. It was heart wrenching and sad.

"Oh Genesis," she crooned as she pulled the slightly older man into an embrace against her. "You aren't a monster. You are a good man."

Genesis just lay against her and let the sound of her heartbeat wash away a little of his despair. The feel of her hands brushing the back of his hair soothed a piece of his turbulent soul.

"Thank you, Kate," he whispered. Kate just held him against her heart and wished that he could see the admirable person he actually was.

* * *

><p>The pair lay on the couch together in silence with Kate stroking Genesis's head as he leaned it against her chest. Neither of them wanted to move. Genesis felt a small bit of peace when she was touching him and he didn't want it to end. Eventually, Kate's stomach growled.<p>

Genesis sat up. "You're hungry, aren't you?" he asked.

"A little. I have been up for a while," Kate shrugged and answered.

"Then let's go make some breakfast together. By the way, how is your leg?" Genesis said as he stood up.

"It's a lot better. That salve you have works wonders. I was thinking about going running later on. Where would be a good place to do that?" Kate asked as she stood up too.

"The training room is probably your best bet," Genesis answered her as he was walking toward the kitchen. "I can give you directions later on."

By then they were both in the kitchen and Genesis was getting the eggs out of the fridge. He handed to carton to Kate while he got out the butter to go on some toast.

"You're being really nice to me. Thank you," Kate said shyly. Genesis shrugged.

"You're cute," was all he replied. Kate blushed as she got out the frying pan. She was beginning to learn Genesis's kitchen. She put it on the stove so it could heat up and they could fry some eggs.

"Say, Genesis, do you want to be my teacher once you get better?" Kate asked randomly.

"I would love to," Genesis said. He was second only to Sephiroth when it came to swordplay. He even bested Angeal on most occasions. There was a reason he was second in command.

"Any tips I should keep in mind while I try to get myself in better shape while you finish healing?" Kate questioned.

Genesis thought about it a minute before he answered.

"Pay attention to how you move. Grace is one of the most important things when handling a sword," he finally responded.

Well, that was an interesting way of putting things, Kate thought to herself. But she would try to pay more attention to the way her body moved through space. It couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>After they had eaten, Genesis had given Kate directions to the nearest training roomgym thing. She was now walking through the hallways trying not to get lost. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking as she replayed Genesis's directions through her mind again. She forcefully ran into a body.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry," she immediately said before she looked to see who she had run into. It turned out to be Sephiroth.

"Oh Seph," she began. Sephiroth noticed that she had picked up one of Genesis's annoying nicknames for him.

"Good morning, Kate," Sephiroth cut her off before she could begin to ramble about being sorry for running into him. It's not like she did any damage to him after all, with her slight frame.

"Good morning," Kate said lamely.

"How's your leg?" Sephiroth asked her.

Kate blushed a little. "It's a lot better. Genesis had a salve that made it feel much better," she said. Sephiroth wondered as to why that would make her blush but decided not to pursue that train of though.

"So, what's on your agenda today?" he asked her instead, trying to make an effort at conversation.

"Oh, I was just going to go to the training room and maybe run a little bit. I really do need to get into better shape if Genesis is going to teach me," she explained. "But," she continued, "I don't seem to remember Genesis's directions very well."

"I can show you," Sephiroth said simply as he began walking again. "I was headed that way myself to get a little bit of physical activity. Damn paperwork," he muttered at the end. Kate followed the Silver General as he led her to the workout room.

"You can run laps around the perimeter," Sephiroth said as he took out Masamune.

"Just don't laugh at me," Kate said as she stretched so her muscles wouldn't be sore later. Sephiroth just gave her a quizzical look.

As Sephiroth began to go through a few flowing poses with his sword Kate began to jog around the edge of the room. Sephiroth could indeed see why she had said not to laugh. She moved through space awkwardly. At least they were the only two in the room.

As Kate came back near the side where Sephiroth was still flowing through his moves he called out to her.

"Pay attention to the way you run. Form means everything," he said.

That was the second time in one day that someone had told her to be graceful, Kate thought to herself. She didn't verbally respond to Sephiroth but instead tried to picture the way she was running and adjust herself accordingly. Surprisingly, running seemed to become a little easier after that. Maybe there was something in being more composed after all.

* * *

><p>After running, Kate did a few sit ups, push up, and other various exercises to get her body ready for what was in store for it. She hated it but she forced herself to go through with it. She could tell that her muscles would be tired the next day, but she knew that she had to go and repeat this entire debacle again the next day. She would get in shape.<p>

By the time she had finished, Sephiroth was done going through his beautiful dance with his sword and had resheathed it and sent it away to the place Kate assumed Genesis kept his own sword.

"Would you care to get lunch with me?" Sephiroth asked her as he walked up to her.

"Sure, why not?" Kate said. She had spent the last hour and a half torturing her body so she needed to eat something to keep her energy up.

"Although I should probably take a shower first," she said. She was nasty and sweaty.

"Ah yes," Sephiroth murmured. "If you want there is a locker room through that door over there that you can shower in if you want," he said as he motioned to one of the doors on the edge of the room. Kate went over and went through the door.

Sephiroth was left to himself as he waited on her to rinse herself off. Even if she was insanely uncoordinated, there was something about the way she moved that intrigued him. He had barely been able to get through his own practice because he was watching her. She fascinated him.

Before Sephiroth could entertain these thoughts for long, Kate was walking back through the door with her hair damp.

"I look like hell, but that's just too bad, "she said as she shrugged. Sephiroth disagreed with her but he didn't voice his opinion. He thought she looked… hmm… what was the word? Ah yes, adorable.

"Then let's go," he said.

They walked out of the door and Sephiroth led her to the cafeteria. He didn't like cooking on his own much so this would just have to do. After they waited in line, Sephiroth helped her set up an account in the cafeteria with the lunchroom lady. She was going to be a permanent part of his base, at least for the time being.

After they got their food, Sephiroth walked toward a table and Kate followed him. There were quite a few people in the lunch room and Kate didn't know any of them. She stuck close by Sephiroth as he crossed the lunch room.

Apparently, today was one of the days that the Director Lazard Deuscerius had decided to visit, seeing as he was sitting at a table near where Sephiroth had chosen as their lunch spot. He walked up to Sephiroth to say hello.

"Well hello General," the director said. "Who is this here?" he questioned.

"It is the woman I sent a report to you about a week ago," Sephiroth answered. "Lazard, this is Kate. Kate, this is Lazard," Sephiroth said.

"So you followed up on your investigation then?" Lazard asked Sephiroth after nodding politely to Kate.

"Indeed. There is nothing to be worried about," Sephiroth answered. The two men made casual conversation while Kate sat there awkwardly. After a few minutes Lazard went back to his own table to finish his lunch.

"That is my commanding officer," Sephiroth explained to Kate.

"Ah, I see," Kate said. She didn't really know what to say about it.

* * *

><p>Kate and Sephiroth finished their lunch in peace. They were able to have a friendly conversation, even if Sephiroth was a bit socially awkward. There were many pauses in the conversation, but Kate returned to Genesis's apartment feeling as if she were a step closer to calling the silverhaired man her friend.<p>

"Hello gorgeous," Genesis greeter her as she stepped inside. Kate smiled

"So how was your day?" Genesis asked as Kate walked toward the couch and plopped down.

"It was good," she said. "I worked out this morning and then had lunch in the cafeteria with Sephiroth. I must say, you are a much better cook."

Genesis smiled at her compliment. "So how did things go with Mr. Cold and Aloof?" he asked.

"Good, I think we are becoming friends," she said.

"That's great. It would be nice for all of my friends to be friends," Genesis stated.

"Hey Gen," Kate started. Genesis looked at her. "Can I ask you an awkward question?" she asked.

"Sure," Genesis said hesitantly. There was no telling what she was going to ask.

"Are you and Sephiroth lovers?" Kate asked in a whoosh of breath. Genesis was dumbfounded.

"Well," he began as he pondered how to answer this question. "We occasionally sleep together but there are no emotional attachments. We are just friends who comfort each other sometimes," Genesis tried to explain.

"So then are you gay?" Kate hated to ask. She didn't think he was after the way he had kissed her but Sephiroth had made several remarks about the two of them.

Genesis laughed a bit nervously. "Goddess, no!" he said. "I merely don't discriminate when it comes to the gender of my partner. I suppose you could say I am bisexual."

"Oh," was all that Kate said.

"What brought that up?" Genesis questioned.

"Nothing much. The way Seph talked about you was just rather... interesting," Kate said. She was hoping that she had a chance with Genesis and if he were gay then that would be completely out of the equation.

"Well don't worry about that," Genesis said. "He is simply my friend." With that Genesis pulled Kate against him in a tight hug. They both smiled stupidly at each other.

* * *

><p>an- I just couldn't resist the quip about Genesis being gay. I know it is obvious that he isn't but it just made me giggle. And now we know the reason why Genesis is so torn inside. Poor Gen. At least he has Kate there to comfort him. But anyways, drop a review (SVP- s'il vous plait; please) it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. THX

-BeautifulTemptation


	10. Chapter 10

a/n- so, looking back at everything, it has been over a year since I updated this. I am so sorry guys. Life just got really hectic and I lost the drive to write anything. But hopefully that malady has been cured and we can continue on with our lovely little story here.

* * *

><p>"I am so freaking hungry," Kate complained loudly to the empty apartment she shared with Genesis. She had been keeping up with her daily exercising for the past two weeks and all the extra exertion was taking its toll. She was always hungry and even though she ate more often, she was still dropping the extra weight that had always clung to her body.<p>

Suddenly her cell phone, which had been a gift from Genesis when he had started to go back to his office to do his work, rang. She looked down at it. Surprisingly it was Sephiroth. She answered the call curiously.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Kate, Genesis and I were wondering if you wanted to join us in the cafeteria for lunch. Genesis hates it but oh well," Sephiroth said. He always had a habit of cutting to the chase rather bluntly.

"Um, sure," Kate said. "I was actually just thinking about how hungry I am. Shall I meet you guys there in ten minutes?"

"That shall be satisfactory," Sephiroth said and then hung up. Kate sighed. She still looked like hell from her workout that morning but both men had seen it before. Sephiroth often times flowed through his routine of swordplay while Kate jogged around the perimeter of the gym and then would help her with her other exercises. Genesis lived with her so he had seen her coming home from the gym more often than she was comfortable with. She hated how she looked when she was all sweaty and gross. But it couldn't be helped. And Genesis didn't seem to mind all that much.

Speaking of Genesis in her head, Kate couldn't help but smile. They would often cuddle in the evening while watching tv. Since Genesis was feeling better, he had to go to his office to do most of his work. He wasn't completely healed yet, but it was enough to show that he was fine. He expected it to be another week or two before he could start training her, and she was excited for it. She might not know the exact sort of relationship between them, but she had heard about his reputation as a swordsman and she knew she would get a good education from him.

But anyways, that was enough of her thoughts rambling through her head about her crimson haired companion. She had to go put on some clothes that weren't sweaty and meet them for lunch. Thank God, she though. She was starving.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stood outside of the cafeteria door waiting for his two friends. It was strange to think about, but in the short amount of time that he had known Kate, she had become a friend to him. He met her most mornings to go through his routine with Masamune while she was doing her own routine. He had to admit, she had made a good bit of progress. She was no longer quite so awkward in her own body. He almost wished he could be the one to teach her swordplay but he could tell Genesis was excited about it. Of course the Red Commander would never admit that, but Sephiroth knew Genesis well enough that he could see it in his eyes.<p>

The man in his thoughts then came hurriedly around the corner if a flurry of movement. Sephiroth was glad to see it because it meant Gen was feeling more like himself.

"I swear recruits are half retarded these days," Genesis huffed when he finally reached Sephiroth. Sephiroth just gave him an even look.

"What is your reasoning for that today?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis just frowned. Sephiroth could tell he was about to go into one of his rants, but he was interrupted by the arrival of the small brunette they were waiting for.

"Hey guys," Kate said. Sephiroth smiled at her.

"I am glad to see you could make it on time," he said to her in a cool voice. But then again, he always had a cool, even voice. Kate blushed.

"It was only three times that I have been late to meet you guys to anything," she said. "I always have such a hard time trying to find places on the base. It is so huge. I don't know how anyone ever knows where they are going. I don't mean to be late and I definitely try to leave a little early. It's just that I had to put on some other clothes," Kate said. Then suddenly she stopped. "I am rambling again, aren't I?" she asked.

Sephiroth nodded at her and Genesis just laughed. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Genesis said. "It's cute."

Kate was one of the only people Sephiroth had ever seen Genesis be nice and friendly to on a consistent basis. Genesis was mercurial at best and he was never nice to someone all the time. It was strange, but Sephiroth just brushed the thought aside. He would think about what it meant later.

* * *

><p>After the three companions went through the line for food, they found a table and sat down. The cafeteria wasn't as crowded as it normally was. But then again, it was later in the afternoon. Kate looked down at her food. It was a chicken pasta salad and fries. It wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't what she and Genesis cooked together. Genesis was an amazing cook. They often had time to make dinner together.<p>

"It's not going to bite you," Genesis said to Kate. She realized that she must have been frowning at her food.

"I know, it's actually not that bad," she said as she looked up.

"You haven't even tasted it, "Genesis countered with a smile. Kate just stuck her tongue out at him and then took a bite of her food. She had been right; it wasn't that bad after all. Then it hit her. In one fell swoop, the flavor of celery hit her mouth. She quickly spat it out into a napkin.

And Genesis had the nerve to laugh at her.

"I was waiting for that," Genesis managed to get out between giggles. He had known that any sort of chicken salad produced by the cafeteria was going to have celery in it, but he was feeling playful today and didn't mention it to Kate when she picked up her entrée.

"What is going on?" Sephiroth asked. He felt rather out of the loop and confused.

"That bastard knows I hate celery and he knew it was in the salad," Kate said. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at Genesis for long, but she was going to pay him back for it at some point or another.

"Genesis, that wasn't very nice," Sephiroth scolded his friend. Maybe he had been wrong about Genesis being nice to Kate all the time. Genesis was well…. Genesis. When he was feeling playful, there was no telling what he was going to do to the people around him. But at least playful was better than a pissed off or bored Genesis. When he was either of those, people tended to get burned. Especially recruits.

Genesis was still laughing, but he did offer Kate his plate of beef and rice. He had gotten it knowing that he was going to switch with Kate after he got the satisfaction of his prank. He didn't mind the chicken pasta salad, celery and all.

Kate switched plates with him and gave him a look that promised revenge. He gladly accepted that challenge.

Sephiroth was oblivious to all of that though. He just sat there looking vaguely bewildered before he cleared his face of emotion and changed the subject.

"So the ShinRa annual Ball is coming up next month, are you guys going to go?" he asked.

Genesis gasped. He had forgotten all about it. "Of course I am going to go. Have I ever missed it? Even once?"

Kate looked at Sephiroth. "Would it be ok if I went? I mean, I'm not part of ShinRa after all," she said. She really did want to go. She wondered if it would be an actual ball with pretty dresses and everything.

"You are in the care of ShinRa," Sephiroth stated. "And if I say you can go, then you can go. I am the General after all." Kate was excited.

"I get to pick out your dress," Genesis said suddenly.

"Why? I can pick out my own dress," Kate countered.

"It's more fun for me if I can pick it out," Genesis retorted.

"We will just have to see about that," Kate said, closing the argument. Genesis just smiled. He was going to have his way. He was going to make her beautiful. After all, she was going to be going with him. She had to be beautiful if she was going to be his date.

* * *

><p>an- sorry it is so short this time and that it doesn't seem to have much plot to it. I rather needed to pass time in the story along so that more important things can happen. Hopefully I will be able to get back to you soon. Drop a review of you would dears.

-BeautifulTemptation


End file.
